


The Bride of Leopold

by HorseFly



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adultery, Anal, Anal Fingering, Engagement, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Gen, Light Bondage, Marriage, Mpreg, OC, Pegging, Plot, Social Elevation, Tentacle Rape, enema, fiance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseFly/pseuds/HorseFly
Summary: It was summer when the wedding was announced. A royal and a noble, or at least HALF a noble. But she is a loyal Crimson Lion. Well, she's been one for a few months at least. She's modest and innocent, at least that's what HE thinks. Some others aren't so sure. As it seems, nobody really knows her.But she is no stranger to plotting. And she will get what she desires, by any means necessary.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. A Summer Announcement

The last of the summer air misted the collosum in afternoon dew. Frostine's skin was made hot with it. She was still ruddy from the battle, breathing hard as Fuegoleon Vermillion, captain of the Crimson Lion Kings Magic Knight Squad, raised his hand. He was leaning back into his seat, a throne to her and the other competitors.  


Beside his throne was a younger man. He too wore the signature red mantle of a squad member, yet his was remarkable. His was adorn with gold ropes, each with a purple stone tied into the tapestry.  


Frostine squinted her eyes as she regarded him. But he was veiled by shadow. As was his captain. All of the captains were. While the competitors, who've traversed miles to attend and battle, the sun directly overhead, the magic knights basked in the convenient shadows of the colosseum's architecture.  


"You're skills are quite impressive. With work, you will become a strong adversary to enemies of the Clover." Captain Fuegoleon said. Taking the cue, she nodded.  


He then lowered his hand onto his royal lap. And her gaze lapsed into a cunning glare as it returned to the Crimson Lion King's captain. Or more precisely, the boy with him.  


'Adversary to the Clover.'  


Frostine smirked.  


He was more right than he could know. 

The Clover Castle appeared to be on fire. The blistering rhododendron were alight in afternoon sunlight. They weighed down the bushes, which were raised like torches around the high castle. If anyone from the lower realms were to glance upward, they would have assumed the the Clover were under attack.  


But the sheer perfume of the trails, would be cloying if the wind was not so readily available. Frostine felt at the golden object affixed to her hip. A magic item, she had liberated it from a collapsed dungeons. It was her second mission as a Crimson Lion. She's only been on the squad for a little over eight months.  


In that window of time, she managed to earn three stars.  


One for rescuing forgotten relics in a collapsing citadel. They were passing through when they found the looted tower. Apparently thugs were coming into the area and stripping the town of materials. Frostine suspected that the tower would be empty but thought it was worth checking out.  


The thugs had been using it as a hang out, they discovered, from the littered food wrappers and sleeping materials. Although the thugs weren’t there at the time. She managed to find some worn text and objects. While this was no more than a detour, it earned her much praise. The Wizard King Julius Novachrono eagerly, if not with greed, took the items for himself.  


Above her were the golden frames of several flowerbeds affixed to shimmering windows. That was were the Kira slept. She imagined herself toiling there, awaking to the flowers. But mostly, to the gold.  


"There you are," A boyish voice called. "Are you ready to go?"  


"I've just been waiting for you, Leo."  


He grinned, and that sharp little snaggle tooth dipped over his lower lip. She smiled with her eyes, something she learned from her mother. He seemed a bit distracted, but she didn’t think too hard about it. He had a morning sparring match with Randall Luftair, the vice-captain of the squad. She knew it was Leo’s goal to take Randall’s position one day, hopefully a sooner than later.  


“You’re sweating,” Frostine said.  


He brushed the hair out from his forehead, revealing the red diamond marking centered there. Clear sweat misted his skin and dampened his mid-length amber hair. Smiling, she brought her hand to his face and fogged his skin with a frosty cloud.  


“Ha, that feels much better!” he cheered. He shook his head, letting his hair resettle across his face. Then he paused. In that moment, his hand drifted to her cheek. “You’re always so cold.” It was true. While she was often praised for her pale skin, a vain complement in her opinion, she would much prefer a sun-soaked skin tone. One with a rich darkness that absorbed the sun like a stone.  


But like her name, her skin was frosty. White and cold. Which is why she huddled her body with a woolen wrapping, among other reasons. But in Leopold’s grasp, she felt her cheek heating up. His hand almost glowed with it. Then, with a subtle move of his fingers, he brushed her dark hair around her ear.  


She squeezes his hand. “Come on Leo.” She curled her tongue saying his name. She saw that smile of his raise up in the corner.  


There was a banquet that day, outdoors in the royal capital. Frostine had been personally invited due to her star gathering. Every person having received one in the last three months was extended the invitation. Leopold earned one from diverting a mission to rescue a child lost in a cave. While this would be expected, it was perceived highly to the Wizard King.  


“Are you going to make the announcement?” Frostine asked as she walked beside him.  


“In front of everyone.” Leopold said it with confidence, as if he’s seen the future.  


Frostine looked ahead. As they approached the building, she saw two people loitering outside. Right as her eyes focused on their black robes, Leopold screamed out.  


“Asta, my rival!” He waved high in the sky.  


Frostine turned to Leopold, his eyes were brighter than the sun. She had no idea who this boy was until the name Leopold called out struck her. Asta. The peasant boy with the anti-magic sword. When they got closer, her suspicions were proven right. But what surprised her was the sight of Noelle Silva, daughter of the Silva House, dressed in the robe of the Black Bulls instead of the dignified mantle of the Silver Eagles.  


But then she thought she had heard of this situation, but she figured it was a twisted joke. A royal? In the Black Bulls?  


“Leo! You’re here too?” Asta shouted. His grin was stretched wider than his height. That stood out to her, how short he was. But then again, she pondered, he had only gotten his grimoire a few months prior, making him fifteen. She on the other hand, was eighteen.  


“Of course, rival.” Leopold answered, “You think I couldn’t earn a star?”  


Asta laughed. While he did, Frostine took the opportunity to eye Noelle.  


She was beautiful, of course. Long, silver hair, strung up in twin tails. Yet her face was too angular, too adult, for such a childish style. As she sized up her slim legs and plentiful breast, she realized Noelle had eyed her too. Her eyes met Noelle’s scrutinizing ones, cut sharp. Frostine glanced away, to the busy horizon filled with red tiled homes and cobble roadways.  


“And who’s this?” Asta said, looking straight to her.  


“Ah, this is Frostine. She’s one of the Crimson Lions. Joined up last year.” Leo touched her shoulder. Asta didn’t notice but Frostine caught Noelle’s eyes pause on the spot. “She’s a frost magic user.”  


“Wow,” Asta said with pure amazement. It made Frostine blush. Her abilities were not impressive enough to garner such a spectacle. That’s when she noticed Noelle with a hand on her hip.  


“Wait, but I thought Crimson Lions were only fire-packing mages.”  


Frostine laughed, “Actually, most members have non-fire magic. Many have a material type, such as copper magic, stone magic, iron magic. But our vice-captain actually has a wind affinity.”  


Asta’s eyes widened. “That’s not the image you guys are always putting out.”  


“What does that mean?” Leopold snapped. “That we have a fake persona?”  


“I didn’t say that but it sure looks like that!” Asta started.  


Frostine chuckled as the two boys argued. Noelle rolled her eyes and konked Asta on the head. Which made Frostine happy that she wasn’t under Noelle’s gaze for the briefest of moments. She hated that gaze. The one of pure superiority. Although, Frostine had the strangest inkling that her stiffness had more to do with Asta than with her specifically.  


But the gaze gave her chills.  


Which was why she was secretly pinning for the golden pane of the Kira windows. And she would have them. One way or another. 

Inside the hall, magic knights were gathered. There weren’t many but still plenty enough for her to mingle without being noticed. In her woolen hat and boots, she would stand out from the girls in their flirty bare thighs.  


Leopold snagged a drink and jabbered on with Asta with such a thirst that Frostine couldn’t help but find it cute and pitiful. As much as Asta spoke back, it was obvious that Leopold appreciated him more than Asta appreciated Leopold. She wondered if Leopold’s rivalry with Asta was as one-sided as his with Fuegoleon’s was.  
Across the room, the Silva’s assembled. They ate by themselves although Solid and Nebra Silva appeared as bosom buddies, chatting closely with each other like children whispering secrets.  


Despite gathering them, the Wizard King himself was absent. His advisor, Marx Francois was there, lingering by himself. Feeling self-conscious in the bustling room, she pondered where he could be. It wasn’t the first time Julius disappeared. He had the tendency to evaporate when everyone thought his presence was especially necessary. But with the respect he garnered, she knew that no one thought him incompetent.  


A part of her saw fleeting images of Julius, cat-eyed, mouth curled into a grin. Another saw him in a shadowy room with a man, a glass of wine in his hand. The last image made her blush. She whisked the thoughts away. Those were just the rumors. She knew not to mention them, as she would be vehemently whiplashed.  


She was brought out of her skull by Leopold’s loud, earthy laugh. “That’s my rival for you! I’m glad I chose you.”  


She approached him, positioning herself beside him. Frostine’s gaze hitched on Fuegoleon when he cut across the room. Fuegoleon was an imposing man. His mere presence commanded attention. It pulled Leopold out of his conversation.  


She saw his jaw lax. “Hm. I think now would be a good time, don’t you think Frostine?”  


She was taken off guard but agreed.  


“A good time for what?” Noelle asked, a drink in her manicured hand.  


Frostine turned to Leopold instead, and his roar of a laughter echoed through the room. Intentionally or inadvertently gathering the attention throughout it. The Silva eyes landed on him as did everyone else.  


Leopold spun around. “If I can have everyone’s attention!” he clapped his hands.  


The room hushed and Fuegoleon approached them with a look of perplexed curiosity. “What is it, Leo?” he asked.  


“Since everyone is assembled here,” Leopold gripped Frostine’s hand, “I wish to proudly announce that there is soon to be a royal wedding. Frostine Tormenta and I are engaged!”  


Fuegoleon took a sharp intake of breath, clearly taken aback. He even had a hand to his chest. But he soon recovered. “Hm, already Leopold. Seems you are a man these days…”  


Around the room, a new-found silence rounded the room. But then a scoff. Frostine turned to see Nebra Silva, a poised hand to her mouth.  


“Oh, seems the House of Vermillion really has fallen. Is that woman even of noble blood?” She snickered.  


“Wow, they’re just letting anyone in huh? They’re basically the Black Bulls of royalty.” Solid replied.  


Leopold’s jaw gritted into a tight scowl. But before he could lob a fireball back, Asta broke out screaming. “Woah! You’re getting married already? You’re lightyears ahead of me.” Starry-eyed, Asta probably didn’t even hear the insults shot at her like arrows.  


“Wait, you’re not a noble?” Asta turned to her. She was taken aback, raising her brows. Apparently, he had heard. She tucked her dark hair, near black, behind her ear.  


“Well…my father is from a noble family but my mother…She is a peasant.” She had to look away.  


“Really?” Asta said, “I’m from Hage village!”  


She turned to him, “Hage, really? I know where that is. My mother was from Saussy.” She still wasn’t sure, admitting these things in the open, especially as the nobles and royals’ eyes were still dead-set upon her. But Asta’s eyes grew into moon plates.  


“Saussy!” He gasped, much closer to a sudden choking fit, “That’s where I had my first mission. Way cool…!”  


“Oof, She’s friends with the peasant…” Frostine heard Solid whisper.  


Leopold launched a heavy foot forward but Fuegoleon reached a hand before him. “Hey!” He shouted, a clear shout in their direction. “If this woman is going to be a part of the Vermillion family, then I will expect nothing less than respect.”  


Nebra snorted.  


“Well, no one wishes to interfere in Vermillion affairs,” Nozel said, side stepping the Nebra-Solid duo. “Regardless of how laughable it maybe…” he said under his breath.  


“Come on,” a feminine voice sighed in annoyance, “If there is to be a royal wedding then we should give our congratulations.” Frostine found the woman speaking to be striking. She was tall and lean with a silvery helmet. From beneath it, her eyes were closed as she brought a drink to her lips. A blonde braid framed her face.  


Fuegoleon noticed her too and turned back to the center. “Yes, let’s give our congratulations.” The crowd’s claps crackled through the room. As it did, Leopold rubbed his hand over her shoulder blades. Her gray eyes met his turquoise ones.  


“It must be nice marrying a royal.” Asta said, once again distracting her. Then Asta leaned his head back, a hand to his chin as if pondering it. The instant he hummed to himself, Noelle burst out red in the face.  


“What’re you thinking, dumbsta!” She slapped him with a swiftness that could crack his neck.  


As the evening went on, Frostine eyed the crowds, taking an inventory of the royals and nobles, and anyone else that was superior to her. She felt the need to note them. The way they dressed, poised, and shifted their weight. She knew she would practice it later. After all, she soon would be royal, her eyes drifted to a hoovering painting of King Augustus Kira Clover XIII, and soon she would be the highest royalty.


	2. An Evening In and an Afternoon Out

With the banquet over and fun had, Frostine prepared to leave. She hung in the outer archway of the building.  


“Alright,” She heard Leopold’s voice call from the inside, “Right, right. Next time—” When he appeared, his head was turned back toward the hall, an arm high in the air as he waved. He was laughing.  


“Are you ready Leo?” Frostine looked out to the blood red horizon, “If we leave now, we’ll get to HQ when the moonlight is still bright.”  


“What’re you saying, Frostie?” He swung an arm over her shoulder, “We’ll just stay in the castle tonight.”  


“You think so?”  


“Of course, besides,” he paused, “ It soon will be your castle as well.” 

When they arrived inside, Leopold draped his mantle and robes over a vanity chair. “This was my mother’s. She gave it to me,” he said, tapping his foot against the vanity leg. “But it may be more suitable for a woman.”  


Frostine paced her steps to the vanity. Its mirrors revealed her frame, unseen under her woolen clothes and mantle. “Mereoleona wouldn’t take it. She’s not the type.”  


The name conjured images of the woman. Fiery, tall and red hot. She was the most intimidating woman she had never met. Just hearing of Leopold’s sister, and former captain of the Crimson Lion Kings, made her shiver.  


The evening sun edged into the room in a red ocean tide. Leopold rode his hands over her cheeks, one of the only places with bare skin. That’s when Frostine realized that she was alone with Leopold, hidden in his room where no one would hear them. She leaned in, catching him off guard, and kissed his lips softly as eyelashes.  


Leopold’s face reddened slightly and that made him grin. It was the first time she kissed his lips. It was strange, being engaged to someone she only kissed on the cheeks. But she knew he was entirely enticed with her figure. She showed it to him one night, in the diaphanous curtains one twilight.  


She knew she was hidden in the shadows of the room. So she didn’t worry about him seeing anything she needed to conceal. Leopold ran his fingers through Frostine’s hairline. “Hey Leo…” she nudged her head toward the bed, “Why don’t we sit down?”  


The lights were off. Long shadows draped the wall in ashy grayness as they sat beside each other. Leopold looked reserved yet anxious and excited. She could see a bead of sweat forming on his temple. She draped her hand over his thigh.  


“Leo…if we’re to be married then I think we should begin to know each other.” She rolled her tongue as she said it. Yet her posture was timid and feminine. She could see his body physically react with tensing muscles.  


“Are you sure, Frostie? I don’t want you to feel pressured.”  


Despite him saying this, he had feral look in his eyes. She had kept him on ice in the past. Occasionally he would touch her thigh, or a hand on her shoulder would become a hand on the small of her back. She never let it go further.  


It wasn’t that she didn’t want to sleep with him. She had to resist pouncing on him whenever she saw that lean frame of his. So manly yet so boyish. His wild amber hair that twisted into a braid down his back...  


Frostine traced her finger into his inner thigh. “If it’s you then it’s okay.”  


Leopold’s eyes widened and she saw him gulp. She enjoyed watching his face shift as he realized what was going to happen. Or at least, what he thought was going to happen.  


Her fingers met the red sash around his waist. She tucked her hand into it like she was keeping them warm. “Leo, it was neat the way you tried to defend me at the banquet.”  


“Ignore them…the Silva are…”  


“Right. But let’s focus on us.” She leaned in and kissed his neck. She could feel his neck pulsating and his rough hands griped her arms. “Frostine,” he kissed her cheek roughly. “I love you.”  


“I love you more, Leo~”  


His mouth connected with hers. She made sure to let him make the first move and thrust his tongue onto hers. He was rough and not very good, but she could tell he was trying to be seductive. She let him do it and rubbed circles in shoulder blade. He was so sexy in that blue jacket over his white tunic. As they made out, she could feel him getting excited. To keep him heated, she flicked her tongue against his.  


A hand gripped the back of her head. Frostine lifted her hand from his sash into the opening of his blue jacket. Leopold leaned in closer, being a little more forceful with his impassioned kissing. He was nearly panting over her mouth.  


It was cute to her, who was not only his senior in age but in experience. Although that was a secret. And while his history hadn't been confirmed, she knew she was his first. Which was probably why he was so smitten with her.  


Then a sly hand padded the underside of her left breast. She smiled coyly. Her hand, which had rubbed his chest, returned to his sash and dipped underneath. He jolted as her fingers ran over the metal zipper of his pants.  


“Are you sure?” He said, brightness in his eyes.  
She nodded. “Let’s just play around.”  


In a fluid movement, she ran her hand over her shoulders, spreading her hair out from under her mantle. She removed her fur hat. Slowly she removed her mantle over her shoulders and unclicked the buttons of her blouse. She did so slowly, so much so that Leopold was nearly drooling from the sensual flesh before him. “Frostine…”  


Her breasts weren’t big, but they were perfectly rounded into heavy tear drops. Her nipples hardened from him staring at the rouge-pinkness of them. His hand rose to one and held the underside. A red mole—a cherry—dotted the side of the right nipple.  


“Can I?” He asked.  


She chuckled, assuming he meant if he could touch them, even though his hand already connected with the left one. But after she nodded, he moved in with his lips and licked the nipple. She shivered. “Leo~”  


He smirked with pride. His tongue twisted around the nub, hardening it further. She rubbed his head until his mouth bobbed in rhythm. She could feel his tongue lapping at her skin as if he were a dog. She could feel herself getting more and more aroused. Then she felt his hand brush her upper thigh. She pushed him off.  


“Did I do something wrong?” Leo's eyes snapped open.  


Frostine collected herself. “Yes, I just want to work on you.” She whispered, choosing her words.  


She cocked her head to the side, redirecting his attention as her hand crossed over her lap. That was dangerous. She knew she needed to calm down first.  


She still wore her heavy woolen skirt. It was high-waisted and ran to her ankles. “Lean back.” He did, but hesitantly. “Go on…lean back.”  


When he did, she took a breath. Her heart was racing from just looking at him. She rubbed his inner thighs. They were muscular even through his clothing. As her hands ran upward, she noticed that there was a shallow bump in the center of his pants. She smirked. “Leo…”  


He too smirked, but there was a bead of sweat on his brow. She knew this was it. He wanted it but despite his gruff need to be ‘masculine’, was too polite to say so. But his eyes would dart down to her steel eyes.  


They were the same grey eyes that her sister Fragil. Leopold had fought her during the Royal Knight Selection Exam. And despite the major heartache of losing, he still recognized those eyes enough to seek Frostine out after the match, as he suddenly remembered there being a grey-eyed girl in his squad.  


“Frostie…”  


She laid a hand on his crotch.  


“I don’t want you to feel as though I neglect you…I know your needs. I have them too.” She smiled.  


He nodded, and she loosened his sash. He was beyond still, but she knew he was using everything in him to keep from exploding in anticipation. The mere mention that she burns too had him poking through his pants.  


When she peeled his pants away, his manhood sprung up. If it could be called ‘manhood’. ‘Boyhood’ would be more appropriate.  


The size of it, a standard deviation smaller than a short sardine, made it cute enough to kiss on the head. Four or five inches, not a bad length. But it was thin with a thick underside.  


It trembled in her supple hand. She couldn’t resist playing with the thing, running her hand up and down it or tapping the tip. A little dribble of clear precum rode the underside of his cock. “Frostine, you sure seem comfortable already.”  


“I’m sure me and Mr. Leo will be best of friends.”  


Lifting herself up, she moved forward, her mouth hoovered over the head. Leopold watched. She shifted her eyes as if embarrassed, “Do you have to look so intensely?”  


“Oh, sorry Frostine.” He looked to the ceiling with a self-satisfied grin.  


She leaned over it, trying to remember what it felt like to be a virgin. She could barely remember her first time blowing a man in her village. It was on her knees in a grassy lot. He had given her a pocket-full of yul, which she then gave to her mother, saying she earned it using her magic to cool drinks in the hot summer.  


When her lips smoothed over the head, Leopold shuddered. There was no doubt. This was his first experience. She made her tongue a soft cushion for him and sank her head lower. It wasn’t a challenge in the least, but she made sure to gag.  


“Frostie, you okay?” he asked.  
“Oh, it’s just that you are so big.” She smiled, swiping her hair around her ear.  


Her tongue was velvet to Leopold's flesh. He was hot and pulsating. She sunk down to the base where his pubes curled against her straight nose. His head rolled back into the pillows. A faint moan grew from his lungs in a cloud.  


Her head rose up to the head and slowly sank back down. With her hands, she slowly pulled his pants lower down his thighs. He was unsuspecting as she marveled his thick thighs bound with muscles. She knew he worked daily to build his physic despite the world being ruled by magic alone.  


As she pulled the trousers down, she could see his red honey skin. She removed herself from his cock so she'd have more leverage to bring his trousers to his knees. Leopold shifted his weight to help and as he did, he parted his legs.  


She liked the view. His balls hung down with a slight weight to them. She weighed it in her hand, mentally figuring the weight. He chuckled. But what she especially liked was lower. The beauty of his ruby ring, hidden in the clefts of his buttocks. She lowered herself again, letting her breasts drape his thighs.  


“Frostine, I’ll do yours when you’re done.”  


shiver of pleasure ran up her spine. “No Leo…” he lifted his head. “Something has to remain a surprise…” A sly smirk graced his face.  


She laid her body in such a way that his pelvis was nearly flat against the bed. She knew she had to keep herself calm. Because the boy in front of her was so sexual and erotic that she would need to resist consummating their marriage before they even picked out the wedding bouquets. Which was something she was doing the very next day.  


She ran the flat of her tongue over his balls, tracing the shape. He moaned out, letting his head drop back onto the pillow heavy enough to be heard.  


Her lips sucked on the sack, letting it in her mouth. It filled her mouth with a salty taste and her nostrils were filled with the musk of his cock. The smell was the sweaty smell of fighting and box deodorant.  


Her hand forced more precum to flow as she tugged the foreskin down, revealing the ruddy head. She could feel that he was close. As cute as he was, his quickness would be a problem. She lamented the other men she’s been with, the ones that took too long to finish. She knew she would need to train him.  


And she would train him good.  


But for now, she would experiment.  


As she put full suction on, she noticed that his thighs would twitch as he tensed his muscles. This was strange but she figured it was because he wasn’t used to a woman hoovering over him. She bobbed her head some more.  


The taste was perfection, salty and boyish. She knew that Fuegoleon’s manhood—and she was sure it would be worthy of the title ‘manhood’—would have a richer taste. Full, round balls that would weigh down her hand. Frostine could taste it in her mouth with a depth of flavor she had never sampled before.  


As she pumped her head up and down, she motioned a hand down his thigh. Her other hand massaged his balls. Softly, she pressed his inner thighs. He subconsciously parted them wider. She slid in between.  


She traced the cleft of his ass. Both cheeks were pressed together as he laid on his back. But when he parted them, the tension loosened enough for her to pry a finger between them. Leopold halted his moans for a second.  


Frostine dove deeper, taking the dick into her throat, making him take a deep breath and relax. Her tongue slithered beneath the underside, giving him bold, new sensations. She was startled to suddenly feel Leopold’s hand slap down on her head.  


“Yeah, Frostine…”  


Internally she smirked. She knew she was walking a fine line with no harness. Whether virginal women were a must for royalty, she wouldn’t take too many chances. So she slowed down, tilting her head away as she flickered her eyes. But if he had looked, he would have noticed that there was no blush.  


Her middle finger stroked between the two clefts, dipping with pressure over the little cavern, as she passed it. She rounded the curvature a few times, eyeing Leopold’s breathing face. She moaned as she sank her mouth over his dick. Timing it nicely, she dipped the tip of her finger in.  


“Fros…” Leopold lifted his head, “what’re you doing?” A strange blush crossed his face, but she could see his raised brow.  


“Mmm…nothing,” she ran her finger over his skin.  


Leopold looked unsure but lowered his head back down. As he did, she spoke up, “Just something I saw in a magazine once…”  


Leopold didn’t respond how she wanted to. She ran her tongue up from the base, even curling her tongue around it. He hummed. Figuring that he was getting closer, she kissed it frantically, watching him enjoy it.  


Then she tried again. Her middle finger was already slicked with the salvia that rode down to the base. Her finger was slim, and she slid it in again. This time though, she made sure to be shallow. His ass cheeks flexed. She knew the jig was up.  


He lifted his head. “Frostine—”  


Her eyes widened, turning away bashfully. “Oh, I’m sorry. I just…” Her eyes flickered back to his. “I read in a magazine that if a man is… stimulated…um, there… It can be very pleasurable.” She glanced away.  


Leopold’s face was aglow with skepticism. Something averse tipped his brows upward. “What type of magazine was this?”  


“Um…Bride’s Monthly. It was about satisfying your husband…” she trailed off.  


Leopold chuckled, still a wary expression on his face. When he smiled at her, his snaggle tooth was dipping into clear view. “Well, I don’t know about that-”  


“But the magazine used science! It’s about bodily anatomy.” Frostine feigned a feminine confidence, “and it had…testimonials.”  
“From who?”  


“The husbands and well…” Frostine turned away again, this time she covered her cheeks to conceal the absence of embarrassment. “They said they quite enjoyed it.” Then her hand rubbed his thigh, “So I was just thinking that maybe you would enjoy it…”  


She could tell by Leopold’s face what the answer was. She threw her body off him and cast her face away. “Oh! I’m so embarrassed!”  
He sat up beside her, “Wait- come on. Don’t be like that Frostie.” He laughed. She could hear the slight unease in his voice however.  


“No, I tried to do something that I shouldn’t have. It’s just that I really wanted to pleasure you.” Frostine whispered.  


Leopold’s grasp on her shoulder loosened. “You were doing just fine! Everything’s good.”  


“No, it’s not!” Frostine cried. She shot up off the bed and made as if she were going to cover her breast with her mantle. But he snatched her wrist, “Wait now. We were having such a good time. Let’s not get too hasty.”  


“I just thought that you may like it…” Frostine lowered herself beside him. “And oh…I just…” she sighed, “I’m a fool.”  


“No, you’re not. If it was in the magazine then of course you thought it made sense.”  
“And the testimonials…” She whispered, sliding that back in. “The men all said that they had their doubts, that it was unmanly, but eased up when their wives diddled them. It’s because of the prostate.”  


Leopold kissed her neck, “I bet. Let’s get back to where we were—”  


“So it’s only natural that they would feel good when stimulated in such a way.” Frostine rubbed his thigh. She laid Leopold back down. “To tell the truth, Leo.” She gazed into his bright eyes with a dewy look, ripe with femininity. “I even practiced with my fingers. There was a guide in the back so I…”  


Leopold looked taken aback, “You really were into this little idea.” He glanced away. “…no, don’t look so sad.”  


“I can’t help it…” She whined.  


“Fine, if you want to,” his head launched off the bed, “but only because you seem so into it. And if we’re to be married, we might as well see what works. But when—if—I don’t like it then we’ll act like this never happened, alright?”  


She nodded fervently.  


“Oh, and I get to try something out on you, and you have to try it.” He smirked, devilish.  
“You beast~” Frostine giggled.  


Inside she was smirking widely. Now that he was relaxed, she jerked ‘lil Leo until Leopold was lost moaning again. She was slow to take the action, instead rubbing circles into his inner thighs, deep into his crotch. Lil Leo was quivering, pulsating as she strung her palm over its red-hot flesh. His face has a slight pinch, mouth pursed.  


She knew he stroked himself, or at least she was pretty sure that he stroked himself off. His ass kept clenching every few moments. Frostine moved forward and traced her tongue around the tip, pre-tasting the sticky goodness and drawing it down the handsome underside. Leopold tossed his head back. His blue jacket was spread open across his chest, revealing the white tunic beneath.  


Her eyes focused on where his nipples would be pushing against the fabric. She knew they were hard. And she couldn’t wait to tease them in the near future. As her head sunk to his groin, she draped his balls with her tongue.  


Lapping up the heaviness of them, she moaned when she took them into her mouth, letting his salty taste mix with her salvia.  


Her ears rang with his praises. His moans whispered through the room. But she wasn’t done yet. She used her hands to spread his thighs. She made sure not to have him lift his legs up and assume a feminine position. She somehow knew that a boy who spends his time speaking of manliness would despise himself for possessing the 'sin' of femininity. She chuckled. Insecure boys were always the cutest.  


Her tongue drug its weight lower. She wriggled it over his little opening.  
“

Is this a part of the article?” He grumbled.  


“Trust me, Leo. You’ll love it~” Her tongue writhed on the puckered opening until pushing in. Her tongue was a muscle, spreading him and stabbing harmlessly inside. She heard him clear his voice in surprised.  


“Frostine, I haven't washed since last night.” Leopold groaned.  


“It’s alright,” she said. She was about done anyways. But she had to get a taste of her boy. While one hand began stroking poor Lil Leo, she sucked her middle finger slovenly. She made sure to lube it up well until it was dribbling a little. Her eyes skimmed Leopold’s face, still pinched.  


Slowly she twisted her finger inside, centimeter by centimeter. She pushed it in, feeling his body slowly accept the growing pressure. His back lifted up off the bed and his lower half clenched her finger.  


“Hm? Okay Leo?”  


“Yeah…” his eyes stayed closed and he forced his back down onto the mattress again. When he had settled, if it could be said that he settled, his thighs were still tensed like the fist wrapped around the edge of the mattress.  


“It won’t hurt Leo…promise.” She grinned.  


As she said this, she withdrew her finger halfway then pushed back in. He didn’t respond but she knew he was already burning hot. A small bead dribbled from the tip. Seeing this, she knew what to do.  


She repeated her small gesture, pushing her middle finger in to the knuckle and slowly pulling it out. She watched his face pensively. Even the slightest cock of his brow, a tensing of the jaw or fluttering of the eyes, would give her more insight.  


And right as she was growing bored of the repetitive action, a little burst of breath escaped his lips. It was so slight that it could have been a cough. But Frostine licked his balls nonetheless. She curled her finger haplessly, as she dug around for that special spot, she knew every male had.  


That’s when she saw his teeth gritting. ‘Bingo.’  


She exercised every inch of her finger, writhing it inside him. Outside the flexing ring, her palm moved in rhythm with the tides of his breathing. His chest rose higher than before, his jaw more gapped. Still she knew that he would never concede that such an idea would work. She tried harder and jammed her middle finger against the spot. That’s when his whole lower shut down.  


What had been subconscious clenching of an aroused body turn to full balls-to-the-walls, back-off-the-bed clamping. Her fingers got jammed inside and despite her first instinct to rough him up with piston-ing him like a jack hammer, she put her hand on his thigh. “Everything oka-”  


He gasped out, “Fine! I’m fine.” He groaned. Sweat congregated on his forehead making his forehead misty. She twisted her finger like a corkscrew. He relaxed, his clenched ass squeezed her finger a little more and she milked it until Leopold was bucking his hips towards it. It was subconscious, and he bent his knees. She slowed her stroking just to make sure he was reacting to the anal stimulation. Even with just one finger flicking his walls, Leopold’s face hinted red.  


Suddenly, his hand gripped the hand stroking his cock. His hands was trembling. “Yeah, Leo?”  


He tried to stifle his huffing.  


“Leo?” She stopped pumping her finger in. “Do you want me to stop?”  


“Uh, it’s okay…” he near whimpered. As it slithered out, he coughed and made his voice deeper. “You can keep going.” He averted his eyes.  
Frostine sighed. “It’s alright. It doesn’t seem that you’re too into it.” Her finger was still tracing his insides as she pulled it out slowly. When her fingertip reached the opening, she rubbed circles on the ring, making it quiver. She knew that the ring itself had some nerve endings that would stir a reaction. Leopold’s lower lip was sucked into his teeth.  


Frostine tried not to giggle at his cute face.  


Her finger was getting used to the tightness. Frostine knew she was getting to heated. His face was hardening her nipples into spears. His face, so red and innocent yet embarrassed as his messy hair masked his crimson face. He was panting lightly, trying so hard to breath through his nose. But she could see that he was ready to burst from the thing he was so certain he wouldn’t like.  


She thrust her finger into the knuckles and thrashed erratically inside him until she heard him moaning in this throat. His hips jabbed into the air, forcing her to stroke faster. His hand, still wrapped around hers, started forcing hers to stroke like a sloppy whore. His ass was pulsing and tightening. Precum was rolling down her hand by this point.  


This was it.  


His hole was eating her finger up like a slut. As much as she wanted to four-finger-fuck him, or full out fist him, or even more, but she knew to stick to the strategy.  


One finger fucking for now.  


She cut off his groan mid-breath, with a swift jab to the prostate, and Leopold threw his head back, chin to the ceiling. His toes curled up as she was blinded by a white jet of cum to the face. The hot jet, plentiful in amount, rolled down her nose.  


“Oh, Leo!” She brought her fingers to her face, painting her fingers in it to show him just how much spunk he shot out. And she pretended not to notice as his eyes rolled back from beneath his eyelids.  


“…y-yeah. You’re pretty good with your hand.” He laughed, “—stroking.” He interjected fast.  


“Of course, Leo.” Frostine smiled knowing that Leopold was the right choice for a husband.


	3. Flowers and Frost

Frostine awoke beside Leopold. The two were still dressed and she made sure they slept under different blankets. Which she knew confused him. Even after stroking his asshole to completion, she knew that she could not handle him. She slipped away and took care of herself in the bathroom. This aching inside her was groaning in her bones.  


It has been months since she just unleashed on someone. Since letting it all out in the open and fucked to the point of animalistic savagery. When she rejoined Leopold, he tried to put an arm around her, but she shrugged it off. But she tucked in against him to melt away any suspicions.  


The next morning, she was off for town.  


Her night with Leopold had her in high spirits. Even higher than her broom, which soared high above the royal capital. While to most people, her and Leo’s engagement had been a surprise, they had actually been engaged for over a month already. And the marriage was set within the year. Although, she was hoping to bump it up.  


She lowered her broom outside of a floral shop. Of the daffodils and poinsettias, she needed to decide which arrangements would adorn her reception. Leopold didn’t care for such things, so it was in her gentle hands.  


The town smelled of freshly washed alabaster and baking breads. Her nostrils were blithesome with it and she rode her broom lower until her heels clicked along the stone entrance of a floral boutique shop.  


Upon stepping into the shadowy doorway, she could see the visage of plant leaves draping the aisle like a canopy. No one was at the counter, so she decided she’d take some time to explore the flowers. Maybe that’ll help her decided rather than a pushy employee. The further she entered, the more sunlight streamed through the back windows.  


“Excuse me.”  


Frostine turned around to find a female in her path. She wasn’t the tallest, barely raising past five feet. But her heavy hair tumbling down her shoulders in pristine waves. Even her eyes were beyond compare, dual tones. Both rich in candied tones, one-part caramel, the other, the green apple.  


“Lady Mimosa!” Frostine dropped to her knee, “You must excuse me, I was unaware the anyone was present.” She heard her giggles.  


“It’s more than alright. Stand,” Frostine hesitated but stood on command, “A friend runs the shop but she’s in the back right now.” Mimosa’s eyes softened, 

“You’re Frostine Tormenta, correct?”  


Frostine nodded. She eyed Mimosa over. Being Leopold’s cousin, Frostine felt paralyzed in how to interact with her. If Mimosa were any other magic knight, she would be tempted to practice her newly founded status on her, but Mimosa was royal by blood. Something Frostine would never be. The only blood that would solidify her in the capital would be her and Leopold’s child.  


“Then you’re Leo’s fiancé. I must say, when Leo announced the engagement during the banquet, I was mighty surprised.” She laughed, “But I guess after meeting Asta, his standards have changed!”  


Frostine’s eye twitched. Was that a compliment?  


“So what’re you doing here, Ms. soon-to-be Vermilion?” Her eyes cut open.  
“I was uh…meeting the owner to pick the flowers for the wedding.” She tried to catch herself.  


Mimosa clapped her palms together, smiling. “Splendid! I was here to look at flowers too. I recently was on a mission and met a young boy. His mother died the other day so I was going to send him flowers.”  


“That’s very kind of you,” Frostine said politely.  


Frostine would have never expected it, but Mimosa soon began leading her through the roses and hydrangea, explaining the toxicity of Lily-of-the-Valley. As Mimosa spoke, with that soft femininity that made her barbs especially prick, the door swung open again.  


“Oh, if it isn’t Langris Vaude…” Mimosa whispered.  


Frostine’s eyes opened wide. It seemed coming to the store today was a good idea. She skipped around the edge of the aisle, Mimosa on her heel. Langris had a proud gate but one shimmering with haughtiness. And despite the exuberance in his echoing footsteps or how he cocked his head like a military general, his eyes were irritated.  


Frostine felt her insides tighten. She loved boys like this.  


“Langris, what’re you doing here?” Mimosa asked with a familiarity that brought attention to their matching robes. Frostine hadn’t even noticed. The Golden Dawn. How could she not have noticed earlier, or even pondered the possibility? Not only was Mimosa a family member of Leopold’s, but a member of the Golden Dawn. Now this was something to be exploited.  


“Oh…Mimosa…” He said, his voice dropping deeper than their feminine ones. It was slightly jarring to Frostine, but it made her groin wince. Quite monotonously, he flicked at his shoulder, presumably to knock off some lint that gathered while brooding. “I came because Lady Finesse requested flowers.” His voice was drab. “And she just so happened to want them from this particular shop.”  


“Well this place is the best in the royal capital,” Mimosa chuckled, a hand to her mouth.  


Frostine gazed them both over. Even beneath Langris’ hanging grin, there was something forlorn. Something exceedingly fake. She already heard from others that he could be a prick. Especially after the battle against his brother, Finral Roulacase, who he attempted to kill.  


“How is she doing? I hear the bump is starting to show.” Mimosa chimed in again. But Langris’ grin turned grimmer.  


“Yes, she’s doing well. She’s usually ill already but she’s taken care of.” As he said this, he chimed the little bell on the front desk, by the time he said the last syllable, he was slapping it.  


A woman came flying out from the back. “Oh, I am so sorry for being late, there was a delay-”  


“-Alright. I came to pick up the flowers I ordered.” He didn’t even say his name. But a member of Vaude wearing a Golden Dawn mantle wouldn’t need to, Frostine supposed. The woman fretted and returned to the back.  


This was her chance. Frostine stepped forward so that she was only a step away. “Langris of Vaude House, is it?” She smiled.  


He turned to her, caught off guard.  


“I’ve heard about you from some in the Crimson Lion Kings. Is it true that you are one of the Clover Kingdom’s top spatial magic users?”  


His head slowly nodded.  


“Wow, then that would mean you are especially powerful.” She slowed her breath, stopping herself mid-sentence, “I don’t mean to bombard you, I just never expected to meet someone so grand.”  


He pulled his hand away from the bell and rested it on the edge. “You flatter me. May I ask who this friend of yours is, Mimosa?”  


Mimosa paused. Her hand was no longer loitering around her lips. “This is Frostine Tormenta of the Crimson Lions.” There was little joy in her voice.  


Frostine ignored it.  


During the Royal Knights Exam, Langris went berserk, so berserk that Asta and others had to forcefully stop him from killing Finral—who he had already defeated. And then had their own battle with him. So she knew this young man before her was not someone to trifle with. But she also knew, he stood as the doorway to what she truly wanted.  


“’Tormenta’ Yes I recognize that name. I battled with your sister during…” he trailed off. She imagined it wouldn’t be in his good to acknowledge an event that left him unfavorable in the eyes of the magic knights. Langris’ lips tucked into a brief grin, “so this is to be Leopold Vermillion’s wife?” His eyes traced every inch of her available flesh. Snow pale skin, a charm in this region. “Isn’t he a lucky man.”  


“And Lady Finesse a lucky woman.” Frostine forced her eyes to glare into his as she tilted her head back. It was a feminine trick her mother taught her. Many men could not resist the sensual allure of a ‘taken’ woman.  


“—I am so sorry for the inconvenience. Here are your flowers, Master Vaude.” The woman came dashing out of the back room. Langris took the bouquet from her and went for the door after nodding to Frostine.  


Feeling well pleased, Frostine returned her gaze to where she had come. But all she saw was Mimosa standing silently by, emotionless eyes looking straight into hers. There was a silence.  


“Let’s return to picking out your wedding flowers. Hmm, Frostine?”

There was a buzz in the Crimson Lion Kings palace. Frostine noticed as soon as she entered the mess-hall. The men were up in arms about something as she came through. When their eyes met hers, she saw panic.  


“Frostine, have you heard?” Gareth, a senior magic knight warned. The intensity of his voice boomed over her, making her bring a shaky hand to her chest. “It’s-”  


“—To the training hall at once!” Randall called. Gareth took off toward the hall. Frostine glanced around the room, looking at the men running for their lives. These men, who were honorable, powerful, and boasted of their masculinity, now they were running like dogs with shit on their paws. She only knew one thing that could frighten them to such an extent. Or more precisely, one person.  


“Master Mereoleona!” Randall yelled when they reached the training hall. “What brings you back here from your journeys?”  


“I just came to check up on you letdowns.” Her arm was crossed. “If I were to battle all of you at once like last time, would any of you stay conscious this time?”  


“Of course!” Leopold’s voice screamed over the crowd. He jumped to the front with his fist out-stretched toward her.  


“Oh, so the lion cub wants to snap at the lioness, huh? Last I recalled, you were comatose longer than anyone.” She barked. Her own snaggle tooth, a sharp barb, cut into view like a saber. Her eyes sunk over the men like a sword at their necks, until it settled on the only other female in the squad.  


“Actually, I returned because I happened to be in the area when I heard that a certain lion cub was getting hitched.” Leopold’s face stiffened before melting into something crossed between a shade of embarrassment and pride. “So our little Leo is a man now, huh?” Mereoleona stepped one stepped from Frostine’s face.  


“But is the bride-to-be a woman.”  


Frostine felt a chill run down her spin despite the heat. Like a pang of anxiety trembling inside her chest. She lowered her head, eyes fixed on the former captain. Speaking of captains, where was Captain Fuegoleon?  


Mereoleona’s eyes flowed from her pathetic physique. Her arms were hidden beneath her ruffled sleeves, but when her wrist left their clothing caves, they were thin. Her eyes weren’t as confident as when they met Langris’. Mereoleona was a firewall, a fortress of her own.  


“I was sure that you would go for one with a little more meat, some fire and grit.” Frostine didn’t want to engage. “Wasn’t this the one that nearly died last time?” The tone was unmuffled in her voice.  


“Frostine has gotten much stronger since then!” Leopold shouted.  


“Well, then why not prove it?” A smirk grew across her face. She launched her fist forward and a bright hot fireball burst from within. Even Frostine’s naturally ice skin, defrosted slowly. “If you think I’m going to approve of a marriage between you and some frail little girl, then you have another thing coming!”  


“Frostine is no frail girl. Go on show her!” Leopold cheered. “And then we’ll hit the hot-springs!”  


Frostine almost gasped. Not the hot-springs. She knew that could never happen. And neither could this fight with Mereoleona.  


“Calm down everyone, we have greater matters to be concerned with.” Fuegoleon came in swiftly. His short brows were serious and knitted as usual. “Mereoleona, 

I have things to discuss with you. Everyone else, back to your quarters.”  


Frostine breathed out in relief. As Mereoleona marched off into the distance, Frostine watched her form thinking that she would need to disappear.  


“Frostine!” Leopold’s voice came over her even faster than his body. “Hope she didn’t scare you too much.” He said with a boyish youthfulness. When she responded with a subtle nod, a brief but noticeable silence emptied the space between them.  


She knew the reason.  


Last night was present even without the moans on their lips. He scratched the back of his head. “I’ve been thinking. Well, since we’re going to be married, you should have this.” He brought something golden to her face. When the image focused in her vision, she saw that it was a key. She took it in her hands.  


“It’s to the Vermillion estate. It works on all the doors.” She marveled at him and he cocked a brow like he was her king. The key dwarfed her hand. The sheer weight of it reminded her that Leopold was of royal birth.  


Smiling blithely, she leaned in and kissed his sunny cheek. She could smell his sweaty musk and cologne. A soft blush crossed his nose, but he rubbed it away with that ‘I’m-a-player’ smirk.  


“Thank you, Leo. I think I will go visit the estate. I have something I need to do in town tomorrow.” Then she saw the fatal flaw, “oh, but I didn’t get the day off.”  


“Go, it’s fine. I’ll tell Fuegoleon about it.” Leo grinned.  


“Oh, you’re a life-saver, Leo!” She kissed him again, both cheeks, twice. He swatted her off, still smirking. As soon as she got out the door, she hopped on her broom and rode off before Mereoleona could return for a battle. 

“Leopold,” Fuegoleon called from a doorway. The others had left the hall leaving him and Mereoleona. But she had already went ahead. “What’re you doing over there?”  


“Oh, nothing. I was just seeing Frostine off.”  


Fuegoleon’s brow ticked, “’off’? Where is she going?” His tone dipped low, signally to Leopold that he might have messed up.  


“I’m not sure, actually. But she said she wanted to get something done.”  


“I didn’t give her permission to leave.” Fuegoleon said. When Leopold faced him, Fuegoleon was looking directly at him like he was seeing through him. Leopold rolled back his shoulders and pushed out his chest.  


“I did.” He sucked in the air through his nose.  
“I don’t recall you being appointed the position of captain.” Fuegoleon scolded.  
“I’m sorry, captain.”  
“What time will she be back?”  
“Actually, I don’t know if she will be back tonight.” Leopold confessed.  


“Then where will she be spending the night?” Fuegoleon, who already stood tall and hard as a statue, looked even more imposing to Leopold right then.  


“Um…actually I gave her a key to the estate…since we’re getting married and all.”  


Fuegoleon sighed out. But then he cocked his head to the side, allowing the air to settle between them. Almost as if he couldn’t figure out what to say first, he relaxed his shoulders.  


“…Don’t you think you’re rushing it a bit?” He finally said.  


Leopold looked up to him for the first time, “What do you mean?” he asked, knowing full well what it meant.  


Fuegoleon sighed, “I know that you’re becoming a man, and a wife seems like the right decision right now, but you’re sprinting when you’re in a marathon.”  


A fire blazed inside Leopold, “I hear what you’re saying, and I respect it but I am a man now. And I don’t want to waste any time.” He looked into his big brother’s eyes, “I want this. I shouldn’t have over-stepped my authority, but I have this under control. Trust me.”  


After a few seconds, Fuegoleon smiled. “It seems you are a man now.”  


Leopold’s chest swelled with pride.  


“Alright. We’ll talk more later.”

Clover Kingdom was taller than any other point in the Clover Kingdom. At the top was King Kira’s bedroom, which was specifically positioned there to illustrate his inherent superiority. The man below that was Julius Novachrono, the man with both power and respect. His chambers were elsewhere, hidden in the castle. Frostine was flitting by on her broom when she thought her shadow was showing on the building. It was a red sunset, redder than blood and brighter than the moon.  


A guard was nearby as she landed. She should have suspected that. The entire castle was guarded with no one entering or leaving without being confronted and tracked. There was a rumor that with a single strand of hair, a special mage could to track every single step a person made in the castle. There footsteps would glow on the tile like footsteps in the snow.  


But her journey in was uneventful. And she had to focus her energy on looking dire if she was going to succeed. She soon met Marx outside the Wizard King’s office. He accompanied her in.  


“I haven’t been visited in a while,” Julius said.  


She was taken by how masculine his jawline was. It was similar to Fuegoleon’s, square and chiseled. He had an adult feel to him that made her feel feral with attraction. And while he was smiling, there was something dangerous about him yet profoundly safe.  


“I have come to make a request.”  


“A request?” Julius repeated, gentle lifting his head off his thick palm. A slight hint of excitement tinged in his eyes.  


“I crossed through a town in the forsaken realm recently.”  


“Yes, I remember that mission.” He said, “You found objects in that area.” He gestured to the objects adorning her mantle.  


“And I think that I could find some more if given the opportunity.” She tried, focusing on his narrow nose leading down to his upturned lips. There was something mature about him even as he lifted himself into an upright position, a smile growing into a schoolboy—no, a college boy—smirk. There were some schools around of that caliber, not that anyone around here attended. But more than anything, she couldn’t resist the whispers in her ears.  


She eyed him over. Was it true, that someone like the Wizard King would be of that persuasion? “If allowed, I would like to search the tower.”  


After you returned with those mana-boosters, I sent an exploratory team to search that tower and the town in general.”  


“Yes, I read about that. But nothing was found, correct?” Frostine said. “I’m sure there is much left to be discovered however.”  


“What makes you so sure?” Marx asked, coming around Julius’ desk.  


“While I was there, I thought I saw a crack in the wall. There were numerous openings I witnessed. At the time, I thought very little of them but now I believe that they were secret passage-ways. If the team that explored were only under the impression that it was a simple tower, then it is only natural that they would return empty-handed.”  


Julius hummed.  


“If I were to go there again, say, with a team, then maybe we would find some items valuable to the kingdom.”  


“That seems reasonable, alright.” He clapped his hands with a close-eyed smile. The same mask he usually wears. “I’ll work on assembling the team.”  


“—May I interject, sir?” Frostine said, “A spatial magic user may be perfectly crafted for this venture. If the tower is storing treasures, then it may be attached to a dungeon. If that is the case, then there maybe traps and enemies inside.” She thought of Langris’ offensive spatial magic. How a single swipe would clear a throne of barbed spears or long-toothed monsters. “A spatial user could aid in emergency situations as well as make travelling through the maze much simpler.”  


Julius didn’t need convincing. “Alright. I’ll assemble the team with that in mind. Give me a day or so to tie it together.”


	4. Off To See The Tower

When Frostine reached the meeting place for the mission two days later, she was displeased to fine Finral Roulacase standing there. And he wasn't alone.  


“Frostine!” Asta called, “You’re on this mission too?” He screamed an inch from her face.  


“Oh Asta…” She attempted a grin but it fell flat.  


The boy was so bright that she had to tilt her gaze away. And when she did, she caught sight of the Silva girl, Noelle, once again. And once again, her eyes were sharp, cutting even, yet framed by delicate lashes. And Frostine bet that if she went against Noelle, she’d end up with long streaks from a different style of lashing.  


But there was one other, a short munkin named ‘Charmy’. Frostine assumed that was a cute nickname for a supposedly cute little girl. But when the round of introductions passed, she realized that not only was ‘Charmy’ her rightful name, but she also outranked Frostine.  


Frostine gritted her teeth.  


Rolling into town, the dilapidated buildings were dusty half-monuments to a town that was burned down years before. The smell of smoke still lingered in the air. Walking through the building foundations—that’s all that was left—Frostine found herself impatiently waiting for the mission to end.  


She had only requested it as a means of getting closer to Langris as organically as possible. But instead, King Julius partnered her with the Black Bulls. But Finral Roulacase, the proverbial black sheep of the Vaude, would have to do. It wasn’t a complete strike. As someone from Vaude, she was making gains even if his relationship to them was so strained that he took his mother’s maiden name.  


She slid in beside him.  


She wasn’t expecting him to be so receptive. “Why hello there, Ms. Frostine, it’s a lovely day out, huh? But you’re much more lovely than any cloud in the sky.” He said so quickly, she was left paralyzed. It all came out as one syllable.  


“Uh, yes.”  


“Well, aren’t you sure of yourself,” he laughed. “But I like confident women.” He winked. His game was so weak, she wondered if he was even trying. Like really trying at all or if this was some stunt he did.  


Looking him up and down though, he wasn’t bad on the eyes. He actually was pretty easy. He was much taller than Langris, who was a bit small in stature. But they shared two main features. Their thick molasse hair, which Langris parted to the right Finral parted to the left, and their down turned eyes.  


But Finral had a different edge to him. Unlike Langris, Finral didn’t feel like a threat in anyway. There was no danger to him. She stepped in closer, “Yes, and I like confident men.”  


He froze there for a second, and then beamed with the sly grin of a ‘player’. “Well then it seems we’re a perfect match.”  


She giggled, trying to disguise her lusting. He was fine. Fine in a way that differed from King Julius, who she would devour slowly. Or Langris, who she would punish brutally. He was like Leo, who she desired to play with like a toy.  


She especially wanted to play with him since he was a Vaude. And the green highlights in his hair made her want to mess with him more.  


As they entered the tower, Frostine decided that it would also be in her best interest to find more items. The disk she wore over her mantle boosted her mana to a degree that made her competent enough to stand on her own. But there really could be more.  


The tower itself was sullied with graffiti and had been vandalized so many times, it didn’t even have doors. Or chairs or stools. Everything had been looted. Which made her figure the items she found must've belonged to the gangsters who once roamed the castle.  


“So dirty…” Noelle whispered. “What exactly are we looking for again?”  
“Anything of any value,” Frostine replied. “When I was here last, there were secret passages so be mindful of that.”  
“It’s like the dungeon mission all over again!” Asta yelled.  


Frostine ignored it and returned to Finral’s side. “You know, I specially requested a spatial magic user for this mission.” She smiled softly to him. “Because this type of mission can be dangerous…”  


“Don’t worry about a thing, babydoll. Finny here, got you covered.” She nearly saw a shooting-star behind his white winking. She tried to hold in laughter.  


“This tower could be connected to a dungeon. Promise to keep me safe?” She ran a trembling hand through her hair. His cheeks busted red and he puffed out his chest.  


“I promise.”  


There was a pressing in the floorboards behind them and Frostine glanced over her shoulder to find Noelle walking passed, a silver eyebrow cocked high above her. She flipped her silver twin tail over her shoulder as she went by.  


First, Mimosa. Now, Noelle.  


Frostine wasn’t sure if she was just transparent or if these royal girls were too high up on the totem. “Mmm, haunted-looking places like this make be wanna eat junk food~ Anyone feel me on this?” Charmy said, rubbing her cheeks with a dreamy look in her eyes.  


“Right, by a fire.” Asta said.  


Charmy moaned in ecstasy.  


“Let’s make sure to keep our eyes open,” Frostine warned as her foot clanked onto something. She looked down to find glass tile. Within a second of inspection, a line appeared in the flooring. “-huh?”  


A scream escaped the group as the floor dropped open. The darkness flashed black and then when the light filtered back in, they were in a dank stone room. Frostine lifted her head off the cold floor in time to hear Asta’s screams fade away. It sounded like they he was falling through a shoot to somewhere far, far away. She rubbed her head.  


“Gah! What was that?” Noelle complained, “And my clothes are gunky now!”  


Frostine turned to see Finral raising to his knees. “Wow…” he was blinking his eyes. From the sight of his wide eyes, she was guessing he was momentarily blinded by the fall. She couldn’t help but feel aroused by the striking image of him on all fours. She squeezed her legs together. No, she needed to calm down. His breathing was the loudest thing in the silent room.  


Noelle rose to her sandaled feet. She sighed, looking at the small square of light beaming from the hole they fell through. Technically, Finral could warp them back to the top. But it may be better to continue from where they were. “Let’s just keep going and find Asta and Charmy on the way.” Frostine said.  


Her eyes turned to Finral, “Oh, all you alright?” She fretted. She knelt beside him and took his shoulder into her arm. “The fall was so sudden, of course you’re dazed!” Noelle’s foot slapped onto the flooring. Once again, that arched brow loomed over Frostine.  


When Finral finally did try and get up, Noelle moved in between the two.  


“It’s alright. I’ve got him.” Noelle said. She gripped his elbow and brought him up. Frostine stepped back. Finral was catching his breath, he flinched when he fully stood up.  


“What is it?” Frostine asked.  


“Ah…my ankle.” He lifted it up, and grimaced when he tried to stretch it. “Don’t worry though, ladies.” Finral grinned.  


“You’re injured. Let me see.” Frostine cooed. Noelle stepped right in between.  


_“Jeez, aren’t you getting married?”_ Noelle said in a tight whisper.  


Frostine’s cheeks burst red. She should have known that she was too obvious. It wasn’t men she had to worry about, it was these cat-eyed women. But she had been careful not to say anything explicitly inappropriate… Still, she would have to be more vigilant if she was going to get what she, and her mother, deserved.  


As they prepared to traverse the room for an exit, the room started to rumble softly. She looked down to see a vine by her foot. She stepped on it and noticed that it writhed. “—guys”  


Too late.  


Vines, hidden by the shadowiness of the room, leaped from the floor and snatched Noelle from behind. It stretched her limbs like a doll strung up with strings. 

“Noelle!” Finral yelled out.  


The vines wrapped around her meaty thighs and spread them wide. Noelle’s flirty purple skirt barely covered her girl bits. The vines slithered up her sides until they wrapped around her breast and a vine moved between the round flesh.  


“I’ll protect you!” Finral cried. But a vine whipped his back, knocking him to the floor. They spread over him in the same way. Lucky for him he had no clear openings in his clothing, unlike Noelle, who already had a slick vine rubbing beneath her special place.  


But the vines lifted him off the floor, tying his hands together behind his back, and suspended him in the air. Frostine soon felt the underside of her breast being rubbed. Before she could draw herself back, the vines wrapped around her. Her woolen clothing thwarted the vines at first but soon they lifted up her dress. She gasped, afraid for her life as it revealed what was beneath.  


Noelle and Finral were both bound with their backs to her but that brought her little relief as her ‘endowment’ bulged in her panties. It pointed out toward them like a gun cocked and ready. The experience was almost one in exhibition. The vines wrapped around it and slowly began to stroke.  


She heard the other two whine. So much so, that one of the vines pushed into Noelle’s mouth. Her breast hung free like melons from a tree. And Finral, on the other hand, was in the center of her view. His butt was being rubbed by the squeezing vines like a masseuse stroking through stiff muscles. It aroused her. Watching him struggle and shake and the vines secure him in place. It made her think of Leo when she fingered him only a few nights prior. But this was much more enticing.  


“Frostine, are you alright?” Finral called.  


She could see him trying to look over his shoulders to her. It worried her but she knew that he was bound tight. Her lower half was tingling. Especially as the vines tore apart her coat and found her bare breast. The ends of the vines were like little hands, grabbing and pulling on her nipples.  


Her panties tightened around her fat balls, as her cock rose like a pistol pointing at Finral’s rear. She tried to calm down, breathing slow. She had been holding herself back for months now. While she stroked herself off in her room alone at night, it only kept her desires at bay. But since getting with Leopold, it’s been harder and harder to push them into the horizon. That’s mainly why she’s played modest and refused most sexual interactions with him. If he knew about her…situation, if any man knew of her situation…  


Her cock was hard to hide. It was longer than Leo’s, probably even Fuegoleon’s, and the wizard king’s, and its circumference could barely be gripped by one hand alone. Its weight made it dip low but as the vines yanked down Finral’s trousers, revealing his bare moon in all its milky glory, blood rushed through her cock, making it slap up against her belly.  


Hot fluid drained from the end like drool from a dog.  


Noelle screamed out beneath the muffling vines. Her own body was writhing like a vibrating toy. She was resisting and resisting the plant but that only made the creature more aggressive. She need to adopt Finral’s method. So far, the plants were only external, riding the curves of his smooth skin. Arms tied behind his back, his legs kicked and shimmied like a dog swimming underwater. Wrapped up tight though, he wasn’t going anywhere.  


Noelle, on the contrary, was spread wide eagle. It made Frostine chuckle silently to herself. The princess of the Silva, only if her siblings could see her now. The Silver Eagles would be totally dismayed.  


Then it occurred to Frostine that if she didn’t struggle, the others would naturally notice her audible absence. She made quick work of perceptible grunt noise. Not too loud to bring all attention on her, but not too soft to not be heard.  


“Frostine, Noelle!” Finral cried, “These plants are…!”  


“Right!” Frostine gasped, “I’m bound entirely. The harder I struggle, the tighter they pull. We must surrender for now—”  


Noelle burst into another fit, her voice almost sounding squeaky as she screamed into the vines. “Yeah, I don’t know about that…the vines are…” Finral hesitated to continue. From where he was positioned, there was no way he could see Noelle, was suspended well above him. She was horizontal and her panties had been torn to shreds as with the rest of her modesty.  


In plain view, her pussy was drenched in some clear, greenish fluid. Frostine’s guess, the vines whipped her and slapped her full ass meat. With every hit or grope, the liquid would transfer onto her body. And when the thickest vine, one the size of a tree limb, began rubbing up and down her crotch, she knew what the purpose of the fluid was.  


A droplet fell onto Frostine’s hand. She looked down onto it and realized it had a strange tingling sensation. When she looked up again, she caught the glorious moment of a round tipped vine pushed its way into Noelle.  


Her pussy spread around it as the vine dismantled her walls. There was so little resistance that it made Frostine assume the liquid had some other properties. It was a thick cock, one that rivalled Frostine’s. And as she watched, her own cock pulsated and bobbed for attention.  


Noelle’s inner thighs trembled as the vine's fluid traced the contour of her ass and ran down her legs like a villain. From behind, the scene was even more erotic. Her whole body was twitching and even her nipples were hardened to the tips.  


Frostine watched the vines, more like tentacles, slither wherever they could. One meatier one was stroking itself with the hefty clefts of her ass cheeks. The one beneath, pulsing back and forth through her pussy, was slimed over with both their fluids. The slime was running so thick over her body, Frostine could see Noelle’s tits swinging back and forth, they were dribbling the slime as if she were lactating.  


But then she heard a gasp. A masculine gasp.  


Her attention reverted to Finral. He was still locked in place. His legs behind but below him, and his arms extended before him. He was much lower to the ground, only hoovering a few feet above it.  


Waist-height.  


She felt the vines wrapping around her dick like rope. They were stroking her off in one simultaneous movement. Finral was out of breath and she realized why he had gone so silent. A vine was wrapped around his head, perfectly were his mouth should be. She could only visualize the way he was being gagged.  


She resisted, trying not to look at his splendidly round ass, perfectly creamy. And speaking cream, she knew she was going to burst just looking. The vines were so much gentler on him as they massaged every curve and groove of his lower half. The little hands of some vines spread his ass, revealing the little pink ring, puckering. She could see the opening winking at her. That’s when her nipples consciously hardened like an animal preparing to rut.  
The sloshing of Noelle’s pounding echoed through the chamber and her fluids oozed onto the floor. The sound and the sweat and smell, made it physically painful for her throbbing cock. She hadn’t pleasured it in months. Every day was an agony for it. And now, the very meal it leaked for, was right under its nose.  


The vines were playing with him though. They were rubbing around the external muscles, letting him relax and then tighten and relax again. The slapping of flesh from Noelle was the perfect backdrop to the scene. And within minutes of the savoring circling, one vine pressed into him. But only a bit.  


The vine inside slowly wriggled upward and downward, while the external vines rubbed the sides of his ass. They were working his ass with such finesse that Frostine felt ashamed of how she handled Leopold. Even as slowly as she took it, she was way to impatient. She forgot about the three muscles associated with anal pleasuring. She was way too focused on easing her finger in and plunging the prostate. She forgot about plundering his senses.  


To Finral’s sides, vines were wriggling. They were at his chest and she knew they were tugging his little nipples. And from where she stood, she could see his cock and balls dangling beneath him. His cock was at half-attention and oozing pre-cum. As the vines slowly squeezed his cheeks like the hands of a lover, his whole body clenched in pleasure. But the vines slowed and only continued once he relaxed. Soon, the tentacle pushed in further. A soft moan escaped his throat. She could hear it even with the gag.  


A little vine was stroking every last drop from his shivering dick.  


Frostine’s own body was being stroked through. But to her horror, she soon felt her body being brought closer to his until they were a dick’s length away. Her cock was fully erect and standing at attention.  


She couldn’t turn her eyes away from the glorious sight. The little vine twisted inside, relaxing him while bigger vines panted outside, jockeying for first place in loosening him up.  


The vines around her pushed her tits around with their meaty length. Her nipples were so hard it hurt. She watched the bigger vines dribble their slime over his crack and let it seep into his juicy boy-hole.  


And when the opportunity came, a bigger one pushed in. Finral gasped again, although this one was laced with a moan. The two vines twisted inside, pressing at different angles until Finral bucked against it. The two vines slithered in and out in different paces, making Frostine’s precum bubble up against her belly until slimy ooze strings strung the two together.  


It was a beauty, a perfect ass, ripe for the picking. But even in her lust-heavy fogged mind, she could see that her cock was too big. The vines were fucking him in a fevered pitch, a third vine joining the frenzy. She couldn’t tell how deep they were going, but the twisting they did was making Finral shiver and groan into his gag. Her cock couldn’t take it any longer.  


Above her, there was a shuffle of vines and feet. Noelle’s body was placed beside Finral’s. Her limbs were limp as a wilted flower. Still spread, red whip marks echoed on her flesh. Sweat trails swirled onto the floor beneath her and Frostine could see a fat vine still pumping casually inside her pussy.  


But what caught her eye was her asshole. It was a gapping as wide as a mouth with slime drooling down from it. Her hole was quivering like it had been punched. The rest of her was obedient. Her breast hung heavy, still wrapped in vines. Her head was only held up by the vines wrapped in her twin tails. Frostine couldn’t tell if she was still conscious but it didn’t matter.  


She positioned herself behind Noelle’s twitching ass. It was almost a good thing that this happened, this way she won’t have to worry about ripping her. She glanced back to Finral, still being spread.  


Frostine felt the vines align her cock with Noelle’s asshole. She heard a little whimper from her as she pushed the head against the perfectly spread and perfectly wet butthole. There was no trouble pushing it in. Her ass was red from the trauma, but it was completely broken in—no resistance at all.  


Frostine smirked. This Silva chick was nothing but a cock sleeve now.  


She slid her cock in smooth, the entire inside was slick with gunk. Frostine rolled her head back as her cock felt the hot squeeze of a warm body. Even broken loose, her ass was still tight. It was because of the sheer girth of Frostine’s cock, or a quality of royalty, she didn’t know. Noelle’s body hit her pelvis in a smooth ride. And as if the vines were conspiring with her, they pulled Noelle’s body forward, letting every inch of Noelle’s ass re-experience the cock from the meaty base to the pristine tip. And then they released her. Noelle’s body swung back onto it in a thunderclap. Her ass bounced against Frostine’s pelvis.  


Noelle cried again.  


When the vines did it again, slow to fast, Frostine was having trouble holding back. Every part of her wanted to grab her sides and pound her brains out. Whatever was left that is. But if she grabbed her waist, and any part of Noelle was still intact, there would be no way to disguise hands on her instead of vines.  


But it felt so good to start fucking her faster. She trusted her hips into Noelle’s broken-down ass. The flesh slapped back in rhythm her humping. ‘Yeah, yeah, fuck this bitch’ Frostine chanted in her head alongside other degrading comments. Here Noelle was, the girl who cut her eyes at Frostine, now being banged like a washroom whore. In the heat of it, Noelle’s silver hair came shining back into Frostine’s thoughts. She reached forward and ripped her twin-tails back like reigns of a horse. Noelle gasped.  


The sight of that silver hair enraged her. Flashes of the banquet tore into her brain. She gripped the hair tighter. Oh, what she wouldn’t give for it to be that Solid she was fucking. His sly face appeared like an unwanted apparition. His cunning slit eyes and thin-lipped smile, curved into a snake-ish grin.  


That bastard and his sister humiliated her and she thrust sharply into Noelle as revenge. Her hips went harder and harder as her imagination grew more vivid. She’d loves arrogant boys like Solid, and she’d love to punish him like she planned for Langris.  


Noelle’s whimpers morphed into half-lucid mewls. Frostine almost tossed her head back in disgust. Yet the sound made her proud. She was going to cum in her. She knew that. So she finally did slap her hands on her ass. It was the softest thing she ever felt. It was like a tin of jello, thick and shaking.  


Her cock was drenched in Noelle’s juices. She watched as Noelle’s body pulled away from her cock and sucked the cock in. She slapped the ass, earning a yelp. Frostine could feel the vines fucking Noelle’s sweet-spot. And thoughts of Noelle being double-penetrated was too much. She power fucked her with the sporadic pacing of an animal in heat. She fucked her hard enough to make Noelle incontinent and walk with a limp. The thought of doing that damage to Solid aroused her to the point of no return.  


Her eyes rolled back and she felt her lower half stiffened into bricks as her cock spewed jets of hot cum into her twitching body. She got only a few more fast thrust before her whole body went into lock down. Her head shot back and shook. She didn’t feel in control as her body spasmed for the first time in months. When the hot sweat rolling down her body turned cold, she reopened her eyes.  


Pulling out, hot cum rolled down Noelle's ass in a slow sludge. The excess drained onto the floor. Frostine blew out. But after all her months of abstinence, her cock was still at half-attention. That’s when Finral’s white boy-butt came back into her view. Five or so vines were pumping in and out of him at different rates.  


His gasps were hidden in his moans. Frostine stepped away from Noelle and found herself stroking her cock as she positioned herself behind him. In one moment, the vines retreated from his body and spread his cheeks apart.  


It was a beautiful orifice. He wasn’t as spread as Noelle. But his opening had a hint of sluttiness that made Frostine hot. The vines seemed to mainly be pleasuring and spreading his un-used boy-butt. There was a pool of cum beneath his body. When her head pressed against his hole, his body relaxed even further. Without her doing anything, he pushed back against it. She didn’t move, instead, she allowed him to penetrate himself.  


She wondered if he fully knew he was doing it. It was always her favorite period. When a male would still have some pretense of ‘masculinity’ to live up to. He would still deny the fruits of his prostate in disgust before reaching the age of unabashed lasciviousness. Her cock only got submerged by two inches of his ass. She was feeling horny still, but it was cute, the way he wriggled his ass on her cock. His voice emerged in a gruff masculine noise. It made her body tighten.  


His little ring was stretching just to accommodate her girth. There was no clenching or resistance. She pushed her girth into him slowly. She watched his moon split into two orbs. His ass was on fire, red, hot, and burning her. She bit her lip. If she didn’t destroy this boy, it would be an accomplishment. She heard his voice even clearer and wondered if the gag looser.  


“Mhnn…yeanmmm.”  


‘Want more?’ she wanted to ask. If her magic was to erode memories then she would’ve flipped him over already so he could witness who was fucking him. But this would be good enough.  


She stepped in closer just to make sure all of it got tucked in his tight boy-ass-meat. And she pressed until all of her eight-inch cock vanished from sight. That was the real magic here.  


He quivered and tensed his anal muscles. She always wondered what it was like for the boy. To be made into the ‘girl’ they were taught since birth they had the right to mount. To feel the worshipped penis inside them, only connected by the woman penetrating them, instead of the other way around.  


His body smoothed over her cock until her pelvis met his flesh. It was a unifying moment as she saw they were entirely connected. One being.  


One day she’ll do this with Leo.  


But for now, she’ll fuck the brother of Langris.  


She popped her hips back and made him bounce. Finral’s head rolled back, “Mmh..agw!”  


The vines were wrapped so securely around his torso that she grabbed onto them and used controlled the momentum. Like Noelle, she fucked his swinging body. Slime oozed from the vines and soaked his hair and skin. Goosebumps rose in his skin, making the little hairs on his ass stand up. The sensations pulling through his flesh prickled him and she just knew that his toes were curling in his boots.  


The pace was faster, like slapping at a sports event. Her balls swung beneath her heavy like bowling balls. When she pulled back to the tip, she could see her own veins pointing toward the entrance. She slammed it back in full strength. That overwhelming passion gaining in her breast, her nipples hardened into darts and her hips broke into sporadic humps. It was reckless how hard she was fucking. If not for her, him.  


Finral was panting with the intake, moaning with the pull-out. Her cock throbbed madly inside. It was not full yet. Her mind was going blank, but it wasn’t enough! She banged her hips into him harder, letting the excess slime inside shoot out with every plunder. It was so frustrating! Her cock just wanted more, more, more!  


And she just wasn’t getting it.  


Her brain was so close to the orgasm. Like a fire licking the coals.  


In a sudden move, Frostine grabbed onto the vines that had been suspended from the ceiling and hiked herself up higher. And she fucked him like she were on some play equipment. Her hips were a free agent. She plowed right through him. His ass jumped with every pound until she heard him screaming into his gag. Her cock, already squeezed by his impossibly tight cunt, was almost crushed by his sudden spasming.  


He came.  


Frostine smirked. But she wasn’t done yet. His head dropped. And all his muscles sagged. She assumed that he just lost consciousness. But no need for the good times to die out.  


Regaining some clarity, she lifted herself over him like a spider about to wrap a fly. Slowly, she lowered her dick toward his hole. She lowered herself in a perfectly vertical path, allowing her cock to align with his ass. There was something erotic about penetrating a perfectly limp body. So unresisting and so free to her use. His hole, still exposed in pretty pink. It was wide open as if in loose laughter. His cute green highlights were slicked with green slime.  


Her cock was so eager. She could feel it pulse. She took it into her hand, and helped aim it. The head pushed against it like giving a kiss and penetrated further. She descended deeper until she was only a breath above him. From there, she pressed her hips the last inch in.  


An incoherent whisper escaped Finral’s lips. And once again, the vines, acting as an ally, wrapped around Frostine’s body. They kept her suspended above Finral but now her hands, which had been holding the vines, were now free. She decided to be daring. She reached down and found his nipples and tweaked them.  


They were little nubs in her fingers, and she relished teasing them. And apparently, so did Finral. His gasp was a gorgeous examples of a 'player' finding his calling as a slut. She bounced her pelvis against plump butt. She thrust in deeper and deeper, feeling his fleshy opening squeezing her cock like a vice.  


When that familiar throbbing returned, she went for it, fucking his ass to the max. His meaty ass milked her cock for all it was worth. It was sucking her cock so supremely, so tightly, that for a second she thought she was the one being raped.  


“mhhghh doannigdf stfshfopfhs!!”  


She pinched his nipples hard, and still in this carnal feast, she had to resist. Resist wrapping her mouth around his neck. She wanted to wrap her legs around him and devour him like a mama spider.  


Her balls slapped against him like drums pounding in a night festival. They were sweating like pigs. And with the slime, they were stinking animals. The room reeked of semen and piss. Noelle was still unconscious and being used like a doll. Her body was flipped so her stomach was to the ceiling.  


Frostine watched her tits shake as she was plundered over and over. Noelle’s eyes were solid white, and her mouth was gapped with vine fluids dripping into it.  


Finral was near his limit too. His pants were losing steam and his natural instinct to shake and resist her hands, was declining. His ass was barely tensing any more. Her hips drew back until the fat middle of her cock passed through his steaming ring. And then piled back in a thunderous power clap. With all her might, she fucked and fucked his ass like it was a game and she won when she broke it.  


The searing tingling burned through her groin to the rest of her body until her vision was pinpricked with white stars. And her body stung at the edges. Her body was no longer her own as she became an animatronic stuck on throttle.  


She started cumming before she was even done. It burst out of her in hot ropes. When one ended, the other began. Reloading before the first even finished. She pounded his ass ferociously. Jets of cum shot out of his ass and onto the floor in gooey rivers. There as so much excess, the force shot it up his ass crack and onto his back. Her balls slapped the oozing mess, connecting it with cum strands and clapping them back onto his ass. And that’s when she pushed in one last time and pumped the rest out, balls deep.  


If his belly didn’t extend, she will personally turn herself in.  


She climbed down from his body but didn’t pull out. When she was standing once again, she took a breath and prepared to unplug him. Finral’s body didn’t respond at first. But given a moment, his asshole flexed and pursed. Then the cum bubbled up at the entrance. The perverse butt clenched and tried to resist. A string of cum leaked down his ass crack.  


Frostine pushed a finger in and twirled it around. His ass was leaking as it tried to keep the tickling finger at bay. And then the dam broke.  


His ass spurted cum out in a stream. The sound of it hitting the floor echoed through the room. She moved her foot as the pool spread wider. His ass reddened like it had been slapped. When the fountain died down, his asshole, pulsing and gapping, released a string of gas.  


It sounded like a flute.  


Frostine tried not to snicker. She knew that it was bound to happen. It was one of the wonders of the human ass. She knew the gas wasn’t the only collateral to shoot out with the cum bowel-cleansing. ‘A cum enema!’ She thought.  


But then the vines started to lower their bodies. A pang of panic stung her chest, so she flung herself to the floor. Her skirt was still intact, so she pulled it over her flaccid cock and left her chest bare.  


Frostine laid for a long time before Finral and Noelle began to stir. The whole time she waited, she wondered when Asta and Charmy would come busting through. Unless it happened to them too, for which she tried not to fantasize.  


Finral was the first to get up. But his lower half was numb to the core. He dragged himself with his arms. “No…Noelle…” he breathed. His voice was ragged. “Frostine—”  


“—here” Frostine whispered.  


Finral flipped his body over with all his strength. His eyes went wide when their gaze met. Her breasts were exposed, and the vine juice soaked into her skin. “I’m fine…”  


His purple eyes turned to Noelle and he gasped like a banshee.  


Noelle’s legs were spread wide with vine juice and Frostine’s cum still pumping out of her. Her extended belly was deflating slowly. “Noelle!” He crawled to her, “She’s completely passed out. We need to get out of here.”  


“What about Asta and Charmy?” Frostine said.  
“Asta?” Noelle’s voice piped up. Her fluttering pink eyes rolled back into view.  
“You’re awake,” Frostine smiled softly. She lifted herself up.  


Noelle tried to speak but it came out incoherent. When Noelle tried to rise, her spread legs framed her gushing pussy perfectly. Finral tried to wrap an arm around her shoulders but winced. His entire ass must be throbbing.  


“We need to leave.” Finral said.  


“What about Asta and Charmy?” Frostine repeated. Noelle’s face burst red with the mention of Asta’s name. She shook her head, screaming, “Take me home!” She cried. Her hands flew to cover her chest.  


“Frostine—”  
“I’ll find them.” She said, resolute. But that didn’t sit right with Finral.  
“I’m sorry but I don’t feel comfortable leaving a girl here…”  


The irony was high in her head. It wasn’t safe for anybody here. She would love to say all this, but she needed to keep the secret intact. “But then no one will be here to find the others.”  


Finral’s mouth parted silently and then he said, “I’ll find them after you two return. After all, without me, they can’t get home.”  
She hadn’t thought of that.  


“Can you walk?” Finral didn’t answer. His ass was still exposed. The fluids were still spread across his cheeks, leaving slime trails as he moved. “Return Noelle and I’ll help you.”  


And that is what they did. Frostine had to take his arm over her shoulder like a yoke. He was limping and as they walked, she ignored the little plops of goo and the occasional shit that fell from his ass. His face was submerged in humiliation. And the kindest thing she could give him was the illusion of ignorance.  


Here she was imagining destroying Solid to the point of incontinence and disability. And she ended up doing so to Finral.  


Somehow Asta and Charmy had emerged in a treasure trove. As it turns out, the tower actually was connected to a dungeon filled with magic items and Yul so plentisome that it was obscene. When the two magic knights saw Frostine and Finral, skin bare and covered in fluids, they were so startled that they broke into screaming.  


“Yeah, vines and attack plants. They tore our clothes, but we fought them off,” Finral said bravely. Frostine didn’t contradict him. As Asta fretted over Finral’s paling face, Frostine saw a black vine slinking through the piles of Yul. But upon closer inspection, she saw it was a magic item. A rope. She separated from the group and plucked it out. The rope instantly sent a strange sensation through her hand. She couldn’t describe it as anything other than numbing. Not physically but mystically. Testing her suspicion, she tried to produce frost from her hand and nothing manifested.  


The rope was long, and she discovered the end was a jewel-encrusted handled. She gripped it and instantly felt mana surge in her hand, so much so, that frost erupted across the handle. Her other hand was still muted. It was in that moment that she realized the item was a whip.  


‘What an interesting item’ she thought. The handle modifies the mana of the wielder while suppressing the mana of the person being punished.  


“Frosting, we’re leaving now.” Charmy called.  


“Alright, coming!” She tucked it into her skirt, ignoring the nickname.


	5. Revelation

When night finally came, Frostine was exhausted. Finral had taken her to the Black Bulls hangout where the others were astonished to see them. When Asta screamed out the story, Captain Yami and Vanessa Enotecha, a member, shared a glance.  


Having any semblance of worldly knowledge, a woman with her shirt torn to shreds and breast exposed was a little…iffy. And seeing Finral limping with the back of his pants soaked with some mystery fluid…  


She sighed. Now standing before the mirror in her room at the Crimson Lion King’s palace, beholding her nude form.  


Her internals were running like clockwork now. Up until the mission, her mind was constantly fogged over with lewd visions. She could barley contain herself when Leopold would prance into the room with the swagger of a prince in his daddy’s crown. But now, her body was serene.  


The pale silhouette glimmered in the moonlight; she saw that her penis was now of normal flaccidity. Finally, her constant arousal left her balls aching and cock in a low salute. One time it was so bad that she had to fasten it to her leg to prevent it from springing up.  


She traced her fingertips softly over the glass, her fingers spreading lightly. The glass was cold. She had just finished a hot bath to rid herself of the gunk from the mission. Her skin was steaming and dry now. She traced her fingers over her image.  


Nude, her hair tumbled over her shoulders in the ocean-blackness of sea glass. The only blemishes to her skin were the blushed purple, some green, bruises were the vines had wrapped around her.  


Aside from her abnormality—that’s all it was—she saw her condition as no more evil or disgusting than any other diverse assortment of traits. Looking at herself now, she didn’t look away from her penis. Maybe a penis was feminine. Hers had an elegant grace.  


“Frostine…”  


She gasped.  


Turning to the door, she found Leopold standing there. Her dainty hands attempted to cover herself, but his face was already paler than the moonlight.  


“Leo…”  


He was almost frozen in place, eyes wide and mouth parted. This gaze was fixed on her crotch, but the dreaded moment come when it drifted to her face.  


“Frostine…” he almost needed to breath, just to find the words as his fist clenched. “So that’s why you’ve been hiding.” His punctuations was very tight.  


“Wait. Leo, it’s not what you think…”  
“And what is it that I think? That I was marrying a woman? Because then you’d be right. That it’s not what I think!”  
“I am a woman!” She stepped for him, “I can’t help the way I was born…”  


Leo shook his head. “All this time, were you laughing at me? How long were you going to keep this a secret? Until our wedding night—”  


His voice hushed with realization, “…Is that why you wanted to do that?” His big eyes squinted.  
“No, Leo! It’s not like that. I LOVE you.” She went for him, but he already went for the door.  
“I-I need time to think.” He murmured.  


She snatched his arm, not even trying to shield herself anymore. But he ripped his elbow free. “Leave me!” He fled the room and raced down the hall into the shifting shadows cast by the trees outside the windows.  


Frostine’s exhaling breath lifted in the air like incense rising. It was over.  


All her dreams were done. Over with. Finished. 

“Noelle, what’re you doing here?” Mimosa asked. She was crossing into the royal capital to report a mission with Klaus when Noelle passed through. Asta was with her.  


“We were turning in magic objects that were found in a dungeon.”  


“Another dungeon? Sounds like fun. Reminds me of when we ran into each other in a dungeon.” She giggled. Noelle eyes spun away to the puffy gray clouds. 

Noelle’s body still wasn’t normal. Her thighs trembled and she could barely stand for the first few days. And—embarrassingly—her backdoor has flickered from time to time of its own volition.  


“There were wild plants!” Asta yelled, eyes starry. “Noelle fought them off!”  


Noelle blushed at the blatant falsehood. She assumed that Frostine told him that. No one else knew the truth so as far as she was concerned, that’s what happened.  


Although…  


Her mind was still blank on the events of that day. She knew the vile facts. But her living memory of the event was corrupted by her brain’s instinct to preserve its owner’s sanity. Some spots were a blackness, but she knew she had felt hands on her.  


When she regained consciousness in the hideout, she was in bed. Freshly bathed and in new clothing, Vanessa was by her side combing Noelle’s hair. When Noelle saw Finral for the first time, some time later, she felt that it was him that penetrated her. And when her mind was pained, she bit her lips.  


Finral was a fuckboy.  


She knew that. So why did she feel so betrayed? A tear rolled down her temple as she laid in bed one night. Vanessa was still visiting her nightly. Occasionally adding booze to her medicine. It burned Noelle’s throat, but she drank it down.  


Those hands.  


“What is it, Noelle?”  
“…Finral. He…”  
“Oh yeah, he’s in some bad condition. But he’ll make it through.”  


She didn’t want him to make it through.  


“Noelle.” Vanessa’s voice was serious. But then she was silent. Her absence cause Noelle to move her gaze from the ceiling to Vanessa. “I…already have an idea but…” she was choosing her words wisely, “What happened in there? What really happened?”  


All the breath slowly evaporated from Noelle’s lungs, leaving her suffocating. Her lips were sucked into her mouth as her eyes reddened. Blurry-eyed, she couldn’t face Vanessa any longer. “Finral, he…!”  


“He what?” Vanessa whispered.  


Those hands!  


But Noelle could never answer. She could never say that she was raped by her teammate. Would anyone even believe her? Vanessa? Captain Yami?  


Asta would. She told herself. Asta would trust her.  


The sudden warmth of a sunbolt over her vanished the darkness and she remembered where she was.  


“That’s amazing!” Mimosa said.  
“What items did your crew find?” Klaus asked, adjusting his glasses.  
“Yul. Enough to rival my family’s.” Noelle answered. “And some objects.”  
“That’s great. More for the kingdom.”  


As Klaus’ deep voice seeped into the space between them, her body was overtaken with a strange chill. It was an all-encompassing brumal wind. It made her shiver. The whole group felt it. And as they turned to where it arrived from, Noelle’s heart sank.  


Frostine was breezing by them. Their eyes met and Frostine waved with her hand. Her cold, cold hands.  


“What’re you doing here, Frostine?” Asta asked. But she was not alone.  


Beside Frostine was her elder sister, Fragil Tormenta. The two were almost twins in appearance. Same porcelain skin, dark hair, and ice-pale eyes.  


“I was meeting with my sister,” Frostine answered. In Frostine’s arms was a bouquet of white flowers.  
“She was on the mission too.” Asta said.  


While Klaus and Asta looked on her with admiration, Noelle noticed the keen narrowing of Mimosa’s eyes. Those same eyes grinned a second later, a hand by her laughing mouth. “Oh, nice to see you again Frostine.”  


“We were just flower shopping. We’ll have to keep on our way.” Fragil said. She looped an arm in Frostine’s and they went away. 

“We should head back,” Fragil said into her sister’s ear.  


That was something Frostine could agree with. But she just nodded.  


They were one of the many people strolling the town. But like animals at a watering pool, they kept a reasonable distance away. So Frostine felt free to reply in a muffled voice.  


“I can’t believe that this is how it came out.”  
“When were you going to tell him? Did you think he’d never find out?”  


Leopold’s words came echoing back in Frostine’s skull like a siren. She played with her sister’s hand. “I was so careful…” She said to herself.  


Fragil paused, sucking in a short breath through her nose. “You two were together for months. Have you never been active?”  


“No, the other night was the first time.” Fragil’s head turned to hers in rapid pace. “It was oral, so he was blissfully unaware.” Frostine sighed. That’s when Fragil gripped her hand.  


“But don’t you think this is a good thing? The average man… well, you got into this too quickly. Marrying so fast? You haven’t even known him for two years. Imagine if he found out after the wedding. That would have been disastrous.”  


“Is it a crime that I wanted him to like me for me?” Frostine argued. “You’re right, most men wouldn’t humor me. They would beat me if they knew.” Her eyes were misted red.  


“Don’t put on that pitiful mask on for me, Frostine.” Fragil said plainly.  


Frostine’s eyes frosted over white again, all red removed. She looked forward. “Well, that happens to the other girls who tell.””  
“But not you.” Fragil answered. “You have some other game running. I met Leopold during the Royal Knights exam. He’s barely your type.”  
“What do you mean? You know I love loud-mouth boys with golden hearts.”  
“Let me re-phrase that. He’s not your romantic type. I know the flowers of your pleasure grow in most fields.”  
Frostine giggled, “Oh, so you’re a poet now?”  


Fragil shook her head, regaining a smile. “Maybe. I’ve been doing many things in the Azure Deers." She stopped. “Frostine. You said that Leopold isn’t speaking to you. Maybe now would be a good time to hold off on the wedding.”  


Frostine’s eyes widened so Fragil instantly added on.  


“So, you two can get to know each other better. Whether he has a right to know a woman’s privates is beside the point. Let’s say you aren’t plotting anything. The fact that you apparently didn’t feel safe telling him is enough to put off the marriage.”  


“It can’t be put off, Fragil.”  


“And why’s that, Frostine?” Fragil, raised her head back, so her eyes were above Frostine’s. Two years older, at twenty, it was not forgotten who was the eldest.  


“Because…” Frostine began, “Because mother can’t wait. She’ll perish before she can reap the rewards if we put it off any longer.”  


“You mother? What does she have to do with...” Fragil suddenly gasped, “—this is political!”  


Frostine tilted her body back toward the path. When they re-looped their arms, they continued forward.  


“Of course, it’s political. All things are. My mother was ousted by our father like a rat, all in the name of protecting his nobility. Because of that, she was forced to return to the forsaken realm, in grime.”  


“’Grime’? I’ve visited your place before and it was never sullied.”  
“Oh, you learned that from on one of your yearly visits?” Frostine said, trite.  
“Your home isn’t…noble by any means but…”  


“But it looks pleasant on your visits.” Frostine sighed, “and at no point would you have assumed that it was because my mother had enough pride to hide our poverty. Fragil, I’m doing this for mother. And me.”  


“But why the hurry? You’re already engaged. That itself imbues you with privilege.”  
“She’s already forty-one.”  
“I’m not following. You marry into the Vermillion for gain but…”  
“I’m not aiming for the Vermillion. But much higher.”  
“Like what?  
“The Kira.”  


Fragil snorted, “And how’re you going to accomplish that? There aren’t much eligible bachelors in the Kira.”  


Frostine had already thought of that. And as handsome as Damnatio Kira was, she doubted she could seduce him without ending up on trial. Also, Damnatio is a man who put law and justice above all else. Even his own family could be deemed inconvertibly guilty. He's as dangerous as he is handsome. He's in the same class as King Julius and Fuegoleon.  


But there was one other who would do.  


“Or were you going to become the third of King Augustus’ concubines?” Fragil laughed.  
“No, my plans are a little more…permanent.”  
“Well, then I’m sorry to inform you. The only person left is Finesse and she’s not only a woman, but she already has a baby on the way with Langris Vaude.”  
“That’s perfectly alright.” Frostine said. “I’ve already factored that in.”


End file.
